


На пороге чего-то

by Puhospinka



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ночью прямиком с задания к Ируке приходит Какаши</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пороге чего-то

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для команды Наруто под псевдонимом Илта.
> 
> Бета — Yasia2506

Ирука проснулся, когда шумел дождь. Лежал в теплом коконе из одеяла, вслушивался в стук капель и ленился повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть на часы. От окна веяло сыростью; надо было, по-хорошему, встать и прикрыть форточку… Он потянулся и отбросил одеяло. Светящийся циферблат показывал половину третьего ночи, и Ирука помотал головой, прогоняя сон.

Не дождь же его разбудил, в самом деле?

Он затаился, почти сливаясь с шумом непогоды, крадучись, пересек комнату, впитывая всем телом окутавший его полумрак. Чужое дыхание — тяжелое, сорванное — он не слышал, а чувствовал. Между пальцев скользнул кунай, и Ирука погладил лезвие.

Рывок.

Окно распахнулось, взбивая створками стену дождя, а Ирука едва успел изменить траекторию удара, вонзив кунай в раму. Второй рукой он принял тяжелого, промокшего с ног до головы человека в джонинском жилете и маске, закрывающей почти все лицо.

Принял и бессмысленно застыл, чувствуя, как пижамные штаны пропитываются водой, а подоконник заливается дождем. Они не были знакомы, но о Хатаке Какаши ходило много слухов. Потом спохватился, отпрянул от окна, на фоне которого был хорошей мишенью, захлопнул створку и опустил Какаши на пол, торопливо выискивая повреждения. От него не пахло кровью, но это ничего не значило.

Ирука торопливо уложил нежданного гостя на бок — тот коротко выдохнул и задышал. Губы шевелились, и пришлось сорвать маску, закрывающую лицо, чтобы хоть что-то услышать.

— Какаши-сан? Какаши-сан!

Ирука легонько тряс за плечо, тщательно следя, чтобы текущая с пальцев чакра, распределялась по телу раненого равномерно. Главное, не переусердствовать — иначе попытка с толчка завести чужую систему закончится перегрузкой и, возможно, смертью.

Момент, когда Какаши пришел в себя, Ирука почувствовал отчетливо.

— Меня зовут Умино Ирука, — тихо прошептал он, глядя, как расслабляются пальцы, готовые сложить печать. — Все в порядке, вы в Конохе.

Какаши длинно выдохнул, обмякнув на полу, и Ирука тоже расслабился, отбрасывая с лица волосы.

— Время, — вытолкнул из себя Какаши.

Ирука отрапортовал:

— Половина третьего ночи, воскресенье, двадцатое. — Какаши кивнул, а Ирука, поднимаясь с колен, заметил: — Я вызову медиков…

— Нет! — Стальные пальцы сжались вокруг запястья, и Ирука от рывка чуть не упал. — Нет, — повторил Какаши, — не нужно.

— Вы уверены?

Ирука смотрел хмуро: большинство джонинов в состоянии определить уровень повреждений и степень угрозы собственному здоровью, но все равно сердце было не на месте.

— Это была особая миссия, — проговорил Какаши хрипло, и Ирука присел, запуская поток согревающей чакры. — Я хочу, чтобы вы передали сообщение Хокаге, мне нельзя выходить. И чтобы кто-то приходил… тоже нельзя.

Ирука тяжело вздохнул. Не зря он не любил подъемы среди ночи. Они приносят несчастье.

— Вам бы надо под горячий душ. А я схожу к Хокаге.

Какаши только покачал головой.

— Это утром.

— Ладно, — Ирука помолчал. — Ладно, Какаши-сан. Только учтите, — он сердито тряхнул волосами, — вы у меня дома. Я выполняю предписанные инструкции, но все равно, вы у меня дома. Поэтому, — он запнулся, — хотелось бы, чтобы соблюдали порядок и… и не хулиганили.

Он почувствовал, что краснеет. И черт его дернул читать мораль. Что он вообще несет, да какая разница? Джонины такого уровня на миссии ниже А не ходят, а значит, он после сложного задания, на котором, к тому же, его сильно потрепало…

Ирука вздрогнул, когда Какаши пошевелился:

— Как скажете, — сказал он спокойно, и Ирука покраснел сильнее.

— Извините, — пробормотал он, — что-то на меня накатило. Идите в душ.

Какаши поднимался тяжело, и Ирука помог, соображая, будет ли впору одежда.

Когда тот скрылся в ванной, крикнул:

— Вещи выбросьте за дверь, я повешу сушиться.

Пока Какаши не было, Ирука поставил на плиту чайник, раскатал запасной футон, подготовил смену одежды и несколько восстанавливающих чакру свитков. Мокрая одежда аккуратной стопкой лежала снаружи, и Ирука, развешивая вещи, думал, как хорошо, что завтра — то есть, уже сегодня — выходной, можно будет выспаться. Только нужно быстро сбегать к Хокаге, пусть решит, что делать с неожиданным жильцом. Надо же, чтобы никто не видел. Ирука-то видел, или не считается, так что ли?

Какаши все не выходил, и пришлось пару раз стукнуть костяшками пальцев в дверь ванной.

— Какаши-сан, все в порядке?

— В полном, — его голос бы немного напряженным, и Ирука забеспокоился.

— Точно? Помощь не нужна?

— Нет-нет, — слова прозвучали торопливо, — все в полном порядке.

— Полотенце и одежда под дверью, вот.

Постояв немного и прислушиваясь, Ирука пошел на кухню. Вообще-то по инструкции он не был обязан кормить пострадавшего на миссии, но ему казалось неправильным оставлять человека голодным. Поэтому просто поставил греться суп и рыбу, а сам завалился на кровать.

Он читал книгу и пытался не заснуть, когда Какаши наконец-то вышел. Одежда висела у него на плечах, но при этом была коротковата.

— Поешьте, — Ирука подавил зевок и с облегчением отложил книгу. Завтра придется перечитывать. Он ничего не понял в популярном изложении краткой теории водной чакры. — А потом ложитесь спать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Какаши, и Ирука проводил его подозрительным взглядом. Он много слышал об этом джонине, но не думал, что тот окажется таким тихим и послушным.

Пока Какаши ел, Ирука напряженно размышлял, как проверить, действительно ли он тот, за кого себя выдает. Ирука задумался. Идентифицировать чакру возможности не было, разве что спросить о чем-то, известном только Какаши…

Когда тот поднялся и принялся наливать себе чай, Ирука поинтересовался:

— Какаши-сан, скажите, когда Генма-сан вернется?

У Ируки был допуск к информации, и он знал, что Какаши должен быть в курсе последнего задания Генмы — для всех остальных тот не покидал Конохи.

— Через два дня, — неохотно проговорил тот, и Ирука выдохнул — все нормально. — А вам зачем?

Ирука помолчал, потом решил сознаться:

— Проверял вас.

Какаши хмыкнул и затих.

Когда он зашел в комнату, Ирука посмотрел на него внимательно — Какаши выглядел усталым, и ему стало неловко.

— Спасибо за ужин, — Какаши улыбнулся, и Ирука почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска:

— Пожалуйста, ложитесь. Только сначала напишите записку Хокаге, я с утра отнесу, не хочу вас будить.

Какаши замер, словно задумался, потом огляделся по сторонам.

— На столе, — подсказал Ирука.

Отыскав бумагу и ручку, Какаши оперся на стол одной рукой и начал что-то быстро царапать.

Когда он закончил и аккуратно запечатал записку, превратив в свиток, Ирука выключил свет и снова улегся.

В темноте он слушал, как возится, укладываясь, Какаши, как шумит дождь, и медленно погружался в сон.

 

Утром Ирука проснулся как от толчка. Вспомнил ночное происшествие, вскинулся и посмотрел на Какаши. Накрывшись одеялом почти с головой — наружу торчали только белые пряди, тот лежал, вытянувшись и не двигаясь. Ирука неохотно сел на кровати, опустив ноги на прохладный пол. Подумал, стащил собственное, еще теплое одеяло и накрыл им Какаши. Пусть не делает вид, что спит.

Все еще с трудом соображая, он прошлепал на кухню. За окном по-прежнему шел дождь. Ирука заглянул в комнату — Какаши так и не двинулся. Ладно, стоит сначала сходить к Хокаге, а потом уже разбираться. Может быть, он прикажет своему любимчику убраться куда подальше.

 

Ирука прыгал по крышам, торопясь поскорее добраться до места; запечатанный свиток с запиской жег грудь. Инструкции о подобной ситуации ничего не говорили — в самом деле, нельзя предусмотреть все. Нельзя было не оказывать медицинскую помощь и информационную поддержку, нельзя не доложить о происшествии в центр распределения… Ирука бежал и вспоминал сроки — там было что-то сложное, вроде того, что в течение двенадцати часов, но можно в течение трех суток по решению джонина. Ерунда какая, о чем он думает? По большому счету, любая внештатная ситуация и решается внештатно…

 

Третий Хокаге уже не спал. Встревоженно посмотрел на Ируку, плотнее запахиваясь в домашнее кимоно, устроился на циновке и пригласил присоединиться к утреннему чаю. Было неловко — одолевала сонливость, из-за дождя на улице сырость пробралась за шиворот, но и обижать Хокаге отказом не хотелось. Осторожно пристроившись рядом, протянул запечатанный свиток и взял горячую чашку, грея об нее руки.

Хокаге читал, тихо шелестя бумагой, а Ирука смотрел в золотой круг чая в своей чашке и думал, что, наверное, после такой прогулки поспать не получится.

— Понятно, — голос Хокаге разорвал тишину. — Понятно.

Ирука вскинул голову, глядя, как тот зажигает небольшой огонь на пальцах. В пламени этого огня корчилась, осыпаясь пеплом, бумага.

— Что-то серьезное? — осмелился спросить он.

— Нет, — качнул головой Хокаге, — пока нет. Но понадобится твоя помощь. Идем, я выдам тебе миссию.

 

Уходил Ирука из штаба немного сконфуженный — миссия класса Б с грифом «совершенно секретно». Никто не должен знать, что Какаши вернулся, никто не должен его видеть, никто, кроме Ируки, не должен с ним общаться — даже Хокаге.

Он торопился домой, прикидывая про себя, что нужно будет сделать. Взять отпуск — это он сможет, дети только обрадуются, хотя потом, конечно, придется нагонять. Проверить запасы еды, чем-то занять Какаши… Чем занимаются люди вроде него в свободное время? Можно, конечно, заставить писать отчет. Но вряд ли это займет его надолго…

Ирука вернулся домой, так ничего и не решив. Какаши все еще лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, наверное, чакра восстанавливалась на удивление медленно. Или?..

Ирука присел рядом, рассматривая лицо — на виске набухла венка, кожа казалась сухой и ломкой, как бывает при сильном перерасходе чакры. Было немного неловко — пялиться вот так, но Ирука ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ночью было не до разглядывания Какаши без маски, но любопытно было. У него оказалось красивое лицо, чего уж там — с правильным чертами. Ирука неслышно поднялся, попятился и ушел из комнаты. Значит, Какаши все еще предпочитал делать вид, что спит, а пока Ируки не было, либо тренировался, либо использовал какое-то дзюцу. Скорее всего, второе — какие уж тренировки при таком истощении.

На кухне Ирука тяжело оперся руками о стол и задумался. Надо ли ему уведомить Хокаге? Возможно, тот уже в курсе, и это вообще не ирукино дело. Он со вздохом распустил волосы и поплелся в комнату. Можно было все-таки попробовать уснуть.

Ирука удивлялся, почему Какаши сопровождала слава эксцентрика и высокомерного типа — тот оказался неприхотливым и послушным сожителем; ел, что дают, не навязывался, сам разговоры не заводил, но охотно отвечал, когда Ирука заговаривал с ним. Они в итоге так освоились, что Ирука вышел на работу, продолжая забегать домой пару раз в день.

Все свободное время Какаши проводил, медитируя — иногда вращался шаринган, выматывая его до предела. Когда Ирука понимал, что Какаши хватит, то осторожно выводил его из медитации, трогая за плечо.

Вообще страшно льстило, что Какаши вот так спокойно погружается в медитацию в его присутствии — в таком состоянии шиноби наиболее уязвимы, и подобное поведение означало безграничное доверие.

Однажды не удержался и спросил, почему Какаши не боится подставлять ему, Ируке, спину. Тот надолго задумался, а потом ответил, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Я сделал свой выбор в самом начале, оставшись здесь, — Какаши хмурился, когда говорил, словно отвечал и себе тоже. — И моя открытость во время медитаций — всего лишь частность.

Ирука не очень понял, что конкретно Какаши имел в виду, а уточнять не решился. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

***

За прошедшую неделю Ирука настолько привык к гостю, что впервые задумался о том, что будет скучать, когда останется один.

Стряхивая с волос капли — снова зарядил дождь — он прошел в комнату. Сидевший на полу Какаши поднял на него глаза, поприветствовав взмахом ресниц, и Ирука тяжело плюхнулся рядом, с облегчением вытягивая ноги.

Какаши был непривычно бледен, веко, прикрывающее шаринган, казалось припухшим. Ирука положил руку ему на лоб — за это время неплохо научился определять уровень его чакры. И даже перестал злиться на то, что тот не бережется. Ирука не понимал, зачем Какаши так изматывает себя — ему казалось, что намного правильнее будет сначала восстановиться, а лишь затем пытаться изучить дзюцу, которому подвергся, каким бы оно ни было. Но сегодня снижение чакры было близко к критическому.

Ирука вздохнул.

— Тяжелый день? — Какаши тоже вытянул ноги и принялся с трудом их растирать.

— Да нет, — Ирука снова вздохнул и ухватил Какаши за лодыжку. — Давайте разомну, хоть какой-нибудь от меня толк будет.

Он закатал штанину, согнул ногу в колене и принялся массировать икры.

— Глупости, Ирука-сенсей, наговариваете на себя.

Ирука провел указательным пальцем по ноге, нащупывая мышечный спазм, и надавил.

— Уже третий с травмой от куная. Третий!

Какаши дернул ногой, и Ирука немедленно раскаялся:

— Простите.

— За день? — сочувственно спросил Какаши.

— Почему это? За месяц.

Какаши издал такой звук, словно подавился.

— У вас за месяц третья травма?

— Вот именно, — Ирука повертел ступню. — Нужна разогревающая мазь, насухую никакого толка… — пробормотал он, и Какаши снова дернул ногой. — Извините, опять больно, да?

— Нет-нет, все прекрасно.

Ирука скептически посмотрел на Какаши, но лицо у того было безмятежно.

— Ладно, давайте вторую ногу.

— То есть у ваших учеников, Ирука-сенсей, за этот месяц было целых три травмы.

— Восемь, — педантично поправил Ирука, — еще ушиби и вывихи.

— Возмутительно, — заметил Какаши таким тоном, что Ирука уставился на него с подозрением.

Тот ответил усмешкой, и Ирука вспыхнул.

— О, вот только не нужно иронизировать! Я сам понимаю, что у меня самый низкий процент по травмам, но это не значит, что я не должен расстраиваться!

Он с силой провел ладонями по ноге, разминая мышцы.

— Конечно, не должны, — согласился Какаши все с той же усмешкой.

— Вы невыносимы, Какаши-сан, — Ируке доставляли удовольствие такие пикировки, и даже не стыдно было признаться в этом — по крайней мере, себе. Впрочем, похоже, что Какаши они нравились не меньше.

— Должен же в этом доме хоть кто-то быть невыносимым, — подтвердил Какаши, — а то вы такой положительный, что мне иногда страшно.

Ирука дернул плечом, последний раз провел ладонями по ноге, массируя поджавшиеся пальцы, и выпустил ступню.

— Вы поймите, в травмах нет необходимости. Я разработал специальную программу, которая позволяет овладеть базовыми навыками работы с холодным оружием, не причиняя вреда себе и товарищам. И если кто-то поранился — это моя и только моя недоработка.

— Понимаю, понимаю, — Какаши шутливо поднял руки ладонями вперед. — Хотя нет, не понимаю. Не понимаю, как вы с ними управляетесь. Я бы сбежал на край света. Или убил и закопал.

— Ну, — Ирука смущенно почесал в затылке, — иногда с ними бывает сложно, но что поделаешь — дети.

В животе забурчало.

— Ужин на столе, — сказал Какаши и потянулся. — Спасибо за массаж.

Ирука пожал плечами.

— Спасибо за готовку.

Гремя тарелками, он машинально накладывал на двоих:

— Какаши-сан, садитесь, ешьте.

На лице Какаши, когда он садился за стол, было написано смирение.

— Что случилось? — Ирука задумчиво жевал овощи.

Какаши едва заметно пожал плечами и, как показалось, неохотно поднёс палочки ко рту.

— Ничего.

— Аппетита нет?

— Ага.

— А чего пришли?

Какаши снова дернул плечом:

— Ну, вы же позвали.

Ирука закатил глаза:

— В следующий раз, когда я позову, а вы вдруг не голодный, можно не идти.

— Учту, — хмыкнул Какаши и отважно отправил в рот очередную порцию.

Ирука только покачал головой — ему все больше казалось, что Какаши над ним издевается. Он постоянно ждал, что тот начнет демонстрировать скверный нрав, присущий джонинам вообще и конкретно этому джонину в частности, однако ничего подобного не происходило. Причем Ирука точно знал, что характер у Какаши не сахар — случалось и наблюдать со стороны, и слушать сплетни…

Встав из-за стола, Ирука подозрительно покосился на сидящего в задумчивости Какаши, фыркнул, собрал посуду и положил в мойку.

— Я сам, — Какаши неуловимым тягучим движением выскользнул из-за стола, в одно мгновение очутившись за спиной, и Ирука едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Нельзя же так пугать!

Какаши привычным жестом поднял руки и мягко улыбнулся.

— Больше не буду.

Ирука смотрел, как Какаши моет посуду, и тревожно размышлял.

 

В комнате шум дождя ощущался сильнее, чем на кухне. Крупные капли тяжело шлепались о стекло, стекая прозрачными струйками. Ирука взъерошил волосы, походил из угла в угол, не решаясь задуматься о том, что долгое время не давало ему покоя. Не сейчас. Позже. Он сделает это позже — проверит свои подозрения. Почему-то на прямой вопрос он решиться никак не мог — это казалось ему глупым. Лучше сначала убедиться, а потом уже…

Ирука подошел к окну и выглянул — от ветра размашисто качались ветви деревьев, вдалеке кто-то пробежал, натянув на голову жилет. Странный человек, все равно ведь промокнет — Ирука вот любил дождь. Нет, конечно, осенью ему совсем не нравилось, да и кто любит ледяные струи за шиворот, а вот летом Ирука мок с удовольствием. Он тяжело вдохнул, спиной чувствуя, как в комнату вошел Какаши и забрался на его, ирукину, кровать.

Обернувшись, он наблюдал, как Какаши устраивается — вытягиваясь с блаженной улыбкой, переводя дух. На ощупь вытащил из-под подушки книгу — Ирука присмотрелся и узнал «Сборник задач по практическому маневрированию в условиях нулевой видимости» — заложил руку за голову и, встряхнув книгу, открыл ее. Показалось — на произвольной странице.

— Какаши-сан, вам все равно, что читать? — не удержался он.

Тот одним пальцем перелистнул страницу, посмотрел поверх книги, весело сверкнув одним глазом.

— Интересные задания, когда я учился, таких не было, — ответил он.

Захотелось поделиться:

— Я сейчас пишу поправки и дополнения, — Ирука оперся бедром о подоконник, — но не знаю, примут ли.

— А почему не примут?

— Нужно быть джонином с боевым опытом, а я больше теоретик, к тому же чунин.

— Жалко, — глаз Какаши погрустнел.

— Сначала бы написать, а потом уже... — махнул рукой Ирука. — Когда все будет готово, можно будет договориться с кем-нибудь из джонинов о практическом рецензировании.

— Понятно, — Какаши спрятался за книгу.

Ирука продолжал размышлять, как именно лучше всего проверить свою догадку — но ничего достаточно изящного в голову не приходило. К тому же, прожив с Какаши столько дней, он понял, что какая-нибудь экзотическая просьба вроде «прокукарекать десять раз» будет воспринята как хорошая шутка, и Какаши может это сделать хотя бы для того, чтобы шокировать самого Ируку, с него станется.

Так ничего и не решив, достал пачку тетрадей, вооружился ручкой и устроился рядом с Какаши, пихнув его бедром. Раньше он всегда проверял домашние работы за столом, но кое-кто, похоже, его испортил — теперь Ируке нравилось работать полулежа.

Он зловредно выдернул из-под Какаши подушку, подложил ее себе под спину и углубился в тетради. Тихо шелестели страницы, когда Какаши листал свой сборник, скрипела ручка, когда Ирука сердито зачеркивал неверные ответы и обводил кружками ошибки.

Стемнело. Ирука оторвался от тетрадей и обнаружил, что Какаши путем хитрых, но совершенно незаметных маневров сдвинул его к самому краю, почти вытащил из-под спины подушку и устроился на освободившейся части.

— Какаши-сан, — укоризненно начал Ирука.

— Что? — Какаши невинно выглянул из-за книги. — Вы были так заняты, Ирука-сенсей, что я решил вас не беспокоить.

Ирука собрался было отнять подушку у наглеца, потом посмотрел на все еще бледные губы, на покрасневший глаз, на все еще не сошедший отек под шаринганом, и усовестился.

Вытащил из-под себя подушку и подпихнул под Какаши.

— Держите.

— Знаете, меня иногда пугает ваша доброта, — тот отложил книгу и сейчас смотрел сосредоточенно.

Ирука смутился.

— Да ну вас.

— Я серьезно. Иногда думаю, что перебей я в доме всю посуду или сломай стену, вы бы меня наверняка выпороли, но потом все равно прочитали сказку и поцеловали на ночь.

Ирука внимательно смотрел на Какаши — тот полулежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, лицо скрывали тени, плывшие в сумраке квартиры, и казалось, что сейчас на нем опять его маска. В голову пришла идея. Не бог весть что, но, наверное, сгодится.

— Лучше наоборот, — сказал Ирука и набрал в грудь воздуха, удивляясь собственной дури. — Поцелуйте меня.

Какаши навис над ним в ту же секунду, просто оттолкнулся от кровати, накрывая всем телом.

Ирука знал, что так будет. Что Какаши это сделает. Послушается.

Он закрыл глаза в ожидании, мучительно и торопливо соображая, как перевести все в шутку.

Но чего он не знал, этого того, как на него подействует поцелуй. Даже не подозревал, что от прикосновения к губам тряхнет, словно от удара электричеством, а от ощущения гладкого, осторожного языка по телу прокатится сокрушительная волна жара. От нее перехватило горло, и обмякли мышцы. Ирука коротко выдохнул, и Какаши углубил поцелуй, запуская руку в волосы, перебирая пряди.

Когда ладонь скользнула по шее, Ирука напрягся — и пальцы замерли, отчего сразу же захотелось, чтобы ласка продолжилась.

Ирука шевельнул губами, собираясь сказать — все, хватит, больше не нужно, но Какаши заткнул ему рот еще одним жестким поцелуем. Потом оторвался и, не давая выдохнуть, провел губами по горлу, прикусывая кожу. От прикосновений острых зубов по спине рассыпалась мелкая дрожь, в животе сладко потянуло предвкушением, а в паху застучала кровь.

Какаши был близко-близко, почти касаясь Ируки всем телом, и от этой близости непрерывно трясло — от нехватки воздуха, от ощущения собственного члена, натягивающего ткань штанов, от горящего взгляда сквозь дрожащие ресницы.

Ирука выгнулся, когда тот опустился на него, прижался к возбужденному члену, потерся. Понимание, что у Какаши тоже стоит, так же сильно, как у него самого, залило краской с ног до головы. Чужой член ощущался непривычно и незнакомо, отличался от всех касаний, которые когда-либо случались с Ирукой, и от осознания этого трясло все сильнее и сильнее.

Какаши неторопливо двигался, продолжая целовать — мягкие губы касались подбородка, щек, скользили по скуле — и тяжело дышал.

Ирука обхватил его за плечи, чувствуя, как под руками перекатываются мускулы, но лишь застонал, когда Какаши выгнулся и вжался член к члену. Острая колючая волна возбуждения вытянулась плетью вдоль позвоночника, собралась в паху и изверглась фонтаном наслаждения — ярким, откровенным и бесстыдным. Перед глазами плыли желтые круги, Ирука изломанно двигался, выплескиваясь спазм за спазмом и чувствуя, как Какаши, тяжело дыша, движется вместе с ним.

Когда Ирука обмяк и замер, Какаши еще судорожно вздрагивал всем телом, продолжая вжиматься в пах. Когда он застыл, Ирука поднял веки. Перед глазами маячила белая шевелюра, плечи Какаши поднимались тихо и ровно, можно было услышать, как он слабо дышит.

В штанах было липко, а на душе горько. Ируке не хотелось думать. Ему не хотелось вспоминать. Ему было стыдно от собственного удовольствия, от чистого, бездумного наслаждения, от — наслаждения чужой покорностью. В квартире стемнело, дождь прекратился, и стало слышно, как шелестит ветвями ветер. Какая же он дрянь. Погладив Какаши по затылку, Ирука зажмурился и собрался с силами,.

— Какаши-сан, — начал он, перекатывая на языке горький вкус.

— Ммм? — пробормотал Какаши куда-то в плечо. Казалось, что он был полностью доволен жизнью, и от этого было еще хуже.

— Это дзюцу, которое использовали на вас…

— Хм?

— Оно заставляло подчиняться? — Ирука смотрел, отчаянно желая услышать опровержение.

Какаши напрягся — Ирука всем телом почувствовал, как он подобрался, а потом плавно перекатился через него, устраиваясь рядом. Глаз в полутьме глянул остро и беспокойно.

— Все-таки догадались? — пробормотал Какаши и улегся на спину.

— Да, — Ирука отвернулся.

— Я надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, — голос звучал немного устало, но Ируке почему-то показалось, что с облегчением.

— Почему это?

Какаши шевельнулся, Ирука ощутил прикосновение его плеча.

— Вы меня совсем не знали и могли решить, что у меня просто послушный характер.

Ирука фыркнул, не удержавшись. На секунду ему показалось, что все стало как раньше. И ему не приходила в голову глупая шутке о поцелуе в духе Котецу и Изумо. И вообще. Было очень-очень стыдно.

— Простите, Какаши-сан, — с трудом выговорил Ирука.

— Да бросьте, вам…

— Подождите! — Ирука повернулся к нему резко и заговорил, глядя в глаза. — Мне нужно было сразу сказать о своих подозрениях, но я решил, что будет глупо, и хорошо бы как-то проверить… ну и вот… — он откинулся на спину и уставился в темный потолок. — Вот, — повторил он.

— Меня точно пугает ваша доброта, — тихо сказал Какаши. — Ничего страшного не произошло.

— Вы не понимаете. Я воспользовался не по незнанию, а сознательно, чтобы... чтобы… принудить вас…

— Ирука-сенсей, — ладонь скользнула по руке Ируки, пальцы обхватили запястье. — Вы же умный человек. — В ушах стучало от презрения к себе, но руку отнимать не хотелось. — Сами подумайте. Вы могли приказать мне поцеловать вас. Но на остальное приказа не было, верно?

Ирука замер.

Потом медленно перевернулся на бок и навис над Какаши.

Тот был прав. Если бы он не хотел…

А потом Ирука уронил голову на подушку.

— Неважно. Так даже хуже. Было бы здорово, если бы это случилось просто так, но…

— Я снял дзюцу сегодня днем.

— Поэтому мне нет прощения... Что?

— Я снял дзюцу сегодня днем, — терпеливо повторил Какаши.

До Ируки медленно, словно через тройной слой ваты, доходило.

— Сняли… днем?

— Да. Я почти все время проводил, анализируя дзюцу и пытаясь от него избавиться. Сегодня получилось.

— Так-так, — Ирука выдернул ладонь из руки Какаши и сердито навис над ним.

Тот привычно поднял руки, словно сдаваясь:

— Я собирался рассказать попозже — не думал, что вы догадались. И решил, что можно не торопиться, — он виновато развел руками.

— Точно сняли? — нерешительно переспросил Ирука.

— Абсолютно.

Облегчение набросилось шквалом, и Ирука упал на Какаши, упираясь лбом ему в грудь.

— Ох, наконец-то, поверить не могу… Я как представил, что это навсегда, — Ируку передернуло. Он не стал говорить, о чем думал, когда представлял, что можно на всю жизнь быть обреченным выполнять приказы каждого встречного. Это было слишком отвратительно — для кого угодно.

— Жаль, что не получится воспользоваться, слишком тонкая техника, отнимает много сил, а еще, кажется, завязана на генетических особенностях… Не представляю, как ее можно было бы воспроизвести.

— Да ну ее к дьяволу, — рассердился Ирука, вскидываясь, — зачем она вообще нужна?

— Идеальная техника допроса, — пояснил Какаши, — можно приказать выдать любые сведения.

— И заставить быть шпионом?

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Какаши — его рука снова коснулась ладони Ируки, чуткие пальцы прошлись по ямочке на внутренней стороне. — Слишком много свободы дает. Приказ бы я выполнил, но параллельно рассказал бы о нем Хокаге, допустим.

Лицо начало заливаться краской.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Ирука, сжимая кулак и ловя пальцы Какаши. — Значит, все закончилось.

— Да.

— Хокаге будет доволен.

— Ну, еще бы, — Какаши переплел свои пальцы с ирукиными, — но он почти не беспокоился. Был уверен, что рядом с вами мне ничего не грозит.

Темнота окутывала их ровным покровом, сердце стучало как безумное, отдаваясь в горле, в висках, в паху.

Ирука сдался, отдаваясь мягким спокойным поглаживаниям. Было бесконечно уютно и тепло, как будто он, наконец, дома — до этого так, обретался на пороге.

— Какаши-сан…

— Завтра я уйду.

Ирука машинально кивнул, потом спохватился, что Какаши не увидит, но тот, похоже, почувствовал.

— Слишком много дел.

— Понимаю, — потом вдохнул побольше воздуха: — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы заходили. Иногда.

Какаши хмыкнул, перевернулся на бок, обнимая Ируку, протолкнул ему колено между ног.

— Конечно, нам ведь еще писать учебник.

— Какой учебник? — изумился Ирука.

— Как, какой? Сборник задач. Вам ведь был нужен джонин-рецензент для практической проверки? Думаю, я сгожусь. А нет, так…

— Сгодитесь?! Да вы шутите! Это же просто… — сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. — Я думал, вы забыли даже, — признался Ирука.

— Вот еще. — Какаши бесконечно устало вздохнул. — Так что у нас впереди много дел, Ирука-сенсей… Не думайте, что так просто отвяжетесь от меня.

 

Ирука лежал, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию рядом. Рука затекла, но вставать не хотелось — он мечтал продлить этот миг. Предвкушение и ожидание чего-то нового и бесконечно прекрасного.

А Какаши спал.


End file.
